Lily
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: One night, four year old Lily has a nightmare and sneaks down to see her favorite person. Severus tells her a story.


**Lily**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** He was absolutely smitten with her. Since the day she was born, he was wrapped around her finger. One night, four year old Lily has a nightmare and sneaks down to see her favorite person. Severus tells her a story.

**Disclaimer:** I'm just another one of those average people who don't, unfortunately, own Harry Potter. Sorry to get your hopes up.

* * *

"_Psst…_"

Severus Snape shifted in his sleep. God, if Potter was trying to wake him up in the middle of the night again, just to ask for advice, he was seriously going to- no, he couldn't do that...he was just a portrait. Damn. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to fall back into his beautiful peaceful slumber; for once, the mangy mutt, Black, (who's portrait, unfortunately, hung on the opposite side of the wall from his) was not snoring.

"_Psst.._."

He squeezed his eyes tighter. _If I ignore him, he'll go away. He'll give up here in just a second and wake Albus, Lupin, Black or even his farther and ask for advice._

"_Psst..._Uncle Sev...Uncle Sev, wake up."

Severus,not expecting a child's voice, cracked open an eye. If it wasn't Potter than who...

His coal black eyes, met the emerald green ones he had fallen in love with decades ago. Though, these set of eyes did not belong to those of the woman who had rejected him. Instead they were the ones belonging to her granddaughter. Severus couldn't help, but let the corners of his mouth jerk up into a small soft smile.

Little Lily Luna Potter, in her rumbled night dress, stood on a sitting room chair that she had pushed over so she would be level with his portrait. Her soft green eyes were wide and scared and her red hair was in frizzy mangled knots.

"Uncle Sev." Her sweet innocent voice asked quietly. He opened is other eye and looked at the four year old.

"I believe your father put you to bed hours ago my dear." He asked just as softly, "What's wrong?

Lily bit her lip, "I had a nightmare." She mumbled.

Severus sighed and nodded his head slightly in understanding. He could remember when his only demons were those of his imagination. The ones of dreams and of bad guys in fairy tales. Those were easier times. That was back when he was loved. Back when he had his Lily.

"What was it about?" His was voice soft and soothing.

Lily shuttered and stuttered out, "Spiders. They were huge and trying to eat me."

Severus tried not to smile, "That sounds scary alright."

Lily nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It was. I hate spiders."

They were quite for a few seconds before it was broken by a pleading voice.

"Can I sleep here? With you, Uncle Sev?" Lily Luna's voice asked softly.

Severus hesitated. He knew Harry would panic as soon as he woke up in the morning, went to check on his kids, and found his only, and very precious, daughter missing. He, after all, didn't want to have his little flower get in trouble. But then again...he could never say 'no' to Lily.

"Alright. But go get a pillow and a blanket, alright?" Lily nodded her head quickly, her tangled hair bouncing slightly, before jumping off the padded armchair and moving out of the room louder than she probably should have.

Severus shook his head slightly in exasperation. As much as he loved his little Lily...the girl was not going to be a Slytherin. She was loud and bold and brave, a true Gryffindor liked her parents and Grandparents. Like her namesake.

He leaned back in his comfy armchair and listened to the soft sounds of the Potter family's study. Black still wasn't snoring (thank God). He could hear the soft puffs of breath coming from Lily and James' portrait. Lupin and Albus wer also dead silent tonight like Black. And he couldn't have been more thankful. If it wasn't Blacks snoring that normally kept him awake, it was Albus' constant out loud thinking on deep philosophical ideas or Lupin's sleepily mumbling as he counted sheep or sometimes James' slight nose whistle as he breathed.

Lily Luna raced back in a moment later, carrying a pillow, a green blanket (that, surprisingly, matched her eyes perfectly), and a small teddy bear that she had had since birth. She gave him a soft smile as she climbed up into the chair, curling up with her pillow and blanket, and snuggling her bear into her chest. Severus looked down at his little princess and he couldn't help but notice how big she was now. To him it felt like only yesterday that Potter had come in with a bundle of light pink blankets and introduced his youngest and only girl to his family. He had immediately been taken and smitten with the little red headed emerald eye girl. Now, she was a little girl, not a baby.

"Tell me a story, Uncle Sev." Her sleepy voice told him.

He smiled to himself. How many times had she asked that of him? At first, he had scoffed. Tell her a story? If the girl wanted stories, she visited the wrong portrait for it. She would have gotten better results from Black, Lupin, or James. They all could spin stories like they could breathe. He on the other hand...not so much. But, then he had gotten used to it and now was being requested to tell certain ones.

"Which do you want to hear tonight, love?" He asked; wishing more than ever that he was alive so he could hold the girl in his arms and caress her soft red tendrils of hair.

"Tell me about how you and Grandma Lily met."

Severus continued to gaze down at the girl all snuggled up as he let his mind wander back almost fifty years ago now.

"I was nine years old when I first met your Grandmum and your Great Aunt Petunia.", Severus knew Lily was scowling at the name of her Aunt. She, like himself, had not particularly cared for the other Evans girl, "My mum had sent me out to play in the park near our house and I had been wandering around, when I saw a little red hair girl with emerald green eyes and a long necked blonde girl with plain brown eyes picking flowers together. The little red haired girl was giggling as she raced to pick all of the different wild flowers in the field. Daisies, dandelions, Pansies, Baby's Breath, Queen Anne's Lace. She couldn't stop picking up all sorts of different ones."

Severus watched as Lily snuggled closer into her pillow as she started to drift off into the world of sleep.

"And then, I saw one flower that I knew the girl didn't have, because it magical appeared under a nearby oak tree. A single white rose had grown at the trees roots. So, I carefully went and picked the Rose and made my way over the the little red haired girl." Severus continued, "I softly tapped her shoulder and she turned around and looked at me. I could see the kindness in her eyes as she took the Rose from my hands and murmured a 'Thank you. It's beautiful.' And then she dragged me off to find more flowers. That was until the blonde girl came over. She had stuck her nose up in the air and got mad because she was jealous of me for picking flowers with her little sister." So, he had edited parts of the story. He had left out Petunia's bullying of him. He had had left out that his mother had sent him away because his father had been in one of his more dangerous moods. But, Lily was young and she didn't need to know the horrors of his past...he actually would prefer if she never knew.

"And then, the blonde girl had strutted away, all upset. And her sister had started to run after her, because that's just the type of person the little red haired girl was. But, before she was fully down the hill, she stopped and turned back to me and said, 'What's your name, by the way?' And I told her and she smiled at me and replied, 'My names Lily and I'm sorry about my sister, Petunia, she's been kinda grumpy lately. Can we pick more flowers tomorrow?' And I nodded back in agreement and then she left to go after her sister. And then the next day she showed up again by herself and picked more flowers and we played together." Severus was cut off by the soft snores of his little flower who had fallen asleep in the middle of the story.

"Goodnight, my little flower. Sleep well." He murmured before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

Soon he too drifted off into, once again, into a peaceful slumber.

**THE END**

**A/N:(** Okay...I can not sleep. It is the middle of the night where I live and I am in one of my insomnia moods for so e reason. So, I decided to write this little fic to pass time. I know Snape is OOC and all, but I couldn't help but write him this way since he was dealing with Lily Luna. This is my first Severus Snape fanfic and also my first Lily Luna fanfic, so I don't think I did to bad of a job.

By the way, I have no idea how Severus and Lily and Petunia actually met, but I sort of just came up with this idea and it sounded like a sweet little meeting so I incorporated it into this story. Hope you liked it.

Anyways, I will have more one-shots coming out soon, including another Severus and Lily Luna fic so if you liked this one, you might like my other one. If you haven't read my other one-shots or stories, click my pen name at the top of the screen and go check them out. R&R. Thanks again. Over and Out. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
